Falling for you
by sammylovesTD
Summary: A little story i made about Shawns time on the island and how he falls for the giant beauty Jasmine. Rated T for strong language and sexual themes in later chapters. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SEASON OF TDPI BE WARNED! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys it's Sammy and this is my first ever fanfic i've ever posted. I wanted to post it on my DA but my friend said i should make a FF. account and put it on there so this is what i'm doing! The story is a jashawn story about shawns feelings to her as the weeks pass on the island. The whole story will be in Shawn's POV. Hope you like it don't be afarid to give me feed back 3333)**

Hey there! I'm Shawn and I'm just a regular guy. Nothing interesting about me no special talents or anything. I do have a slight paranoia that the zombie apocalypse will come and that we will all suffer a horrible death when they slowly begin to devour out brains. But hey everyone has quirks right?

Anyway I auditioned for total drama Pahkitew island a couple of months ago and I never even thought that they'd even look at my audition tape but I was wrong. I was picked out of the thousands that auditioned and I'm now sitting on a jet with the other contestants on the way to the island. I'm still a little overwhelmed that I'm here, just plain old skittish Shawn about to be on national television!

As I sat on one of the seats on the jet I scanned all of the contestants to see who I will have to spend 6 weeks of my life with. Sat next to me was an Indian looking boy with dark hair and a blue sweater vest. We talked for a while and I found out his name was Dave. He seems like a cool guy, I hope were on the same team So we can get to know eachother better.

There was a short guy sat opposite me with purple hair cackling about something evil, he seems a but nuts so I'll probably stay away from him. Next to him say a girl with slanted eyes and dark hair. She wore a purple necklace that matched the stripe on her shirt. She also wore red feather earrings and seemed friendly and quite polite.

Across from them were two boys with dark skin. One with a massive Afro and beard who appeared to be beat boxing and the other dressed as a wizard with a fake beard and all. It looked like he was trying to cast a spell from the huge spell book he was carrying. Next was an arrogant looking guy with blonde hair styled into a quiff, he also had a shirt on that resembled Chris Mcleans, what was that all about?

Two girls were next, one was a slightly chubby girl with curled blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a girl with long ginger hair tied in a bun dressed in a pale yellow sweater sporting thick framed glasses. Next was a girl resembling a princess. She wore a pink gown and danced around the jet as she sung a high pitched tune.

Then there was a boy attempting to talk to two girls. The boy had large shoulders and was dressed in overalls. He attempted to flirt with the girls but one scowled as she shouted some insults while the other just looked on nervously. The girls were twins, both had blonde hair, blue eyes and were dressed in red cheerleading uniforms. The contestants seemed ok there will be some people i will definitly be avoiding because hello some of them are CRAZY! There are some that seem really nice though i'd like to make friends with some of them seeing as i don't have many friends back home myself. The funny thing is i've never had a girlfriend either i'm not really good at talking to girls and i've never really been interested in girls. But that all changed today when i saw _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was,a dark skinned girl who took my breath away. She was incredibly tall she was at least 6ft by my judgement. She had the most beautiful wide eyes and lovely thick lips not to mention her stunningly long legs. She looked like she was ready to go exploring in her karki shorts, fedora hat and thick walking boots. Just as I was taking in the beautiful girls appearance my glance met hers. Oh no she's probably going to think I'm a total creep! I blushed a little and smiled as I waved sheepishly across the jet to her. I couldn't have creeped her out that much because she returned the smile as she waved back, I could feel my heart thumping out of my chest. Before I could even have the chance to get up and ask the girl her name the whole jet started to swerve and shake!**"HAHA! TIME TO MEET THE NEW ISLAND CAMPERS!"** Chris McLean shouted as he kicked open the door to the jet. The contestants began to panic, screaming and clinging to their seats for dear life. I was absolutely petrified but my eyes cast a glance towards that girl again and she never even broke a sweat. So calm and collected. **"COME ON CAMPERS GET A MOVE ON, I'VE PROVIDED EACH OF YOU WITH PARACHUTES BUT BE** **CAREFUL SOME OF THEM ARE DUDS HAHA!"** Chris chuckled evilly. I quickly ran towards the open door and grabbed a parachute as I jumped out of the door. I hope this works!

I watched all the other contestants scream in terror as the hurtled towards the ground. I watched some of their parachutes work but some other parachutes were filled with cats or musical instruments. I really hope my parachute works, I don't feel like dying today. I pulled the string on my parachute and to my displeasure 6 hotdogs flew out! I started to panic now that I was fully aware that I was without a parachute and was probably going to die. I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact of my body hitting the floor. However I felt the sudden tug on my ankle and I wasn't my falling as fast anymore.

I opened my eyes to see the girl from the jet, she had a working parachute and was now gripping my ankle to save me from crashing to the ground. **"Hey, thanks for saving me!"** I exclaimed holding on to my hat so I wouldn't loose it.** " No problem mate,I'm just glad you're safe"** she said in a thick Australian accent as she smiled at me. Just as I was going to ask for her name the wizard looking boy came flying past us and the girl had just enough time to grab one of the straps on his parachute. The three of us made it safely to the sandy beaches of the island.

Before I could even say another word to the girl we were split into different treats by Chris. It's a bummer that we're on different teams but maybe in our free time I'll get a chance to speak to her again. Chris stood between the two groups of campers and began to speak into the camera. **"Okay now let's me the teams. Everyone on the left are now known as team Maskwak! Beardo, Dave, Ella, Leonard, Shawn, Sky, and Sugar."** Chris then moved to the other team and started taking again. **"And everyone on the right will be part of team Kinosewak! Amy, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett,Topher and Jasmine" **That's when I found out that her name was Jasmine. A beautiful name for a stunning girl. I'll have to talk to her again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

After Chris introduced the teams he quickly set us on our first challenge. One person from each team had to go up to this giant pile of junk and try to get useful things that we could use to build a house. It sounded like a pretty easy challenge to me, there's no way we could lose. That is until chef showed up with a tennis ball gun trying to shirt anyone who got near the pile.

Chris let off his siren and the challenge started. People were dashing towards the junk pile left and right trying to get useful materials from the pile of junk and also tried to avoid the tennis balls hurtling towards them.**"Shawn it's your turn now, go!"** Sky shouted with a smile. I ran towards the pile of junk while attempting to doge the tennis balls. I grabbed the most useful thing I could see and ran straight back to my team, not before getting hit in the leg with a tennis ball. **"OOFT!"** I hit the ground with a thud as I reached my team.

**"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" **Ella asked me as Sky helped me up.** "Yeah I'm fine thanks,plus I GOT THIS"** I exclaimed as I pulled out a tin of soup from behind my back.** "YES!"** Sugar and Leonard cheered in unison, at least some people appreciate my efforts. **"soup? you got a tin of SOUP? how can we make a HOUSE out of SOUP?!"** Dave screamed seeming frustrated. **"We can't BUT it provides a good source of food, you'll thank me when we're the only humans left and have to fend for ourselves. Tinned food is perfect for a survival situation"** I said matter of factly, I may be nervous and skittish but I was full of survival knowledge. I looked down at the tin of soup again and realised something terrible, it was broccoli soup - EW!

The clackson sounded again. **"ALRIGHT TIMES UP! NOW EACH TEAM HAS TO BUILD A LIVING QUARTERS OUT OF THE THINGS YOU'VE COLLECTED FROM THE PILE AND ANYTHING ELSE AROUND YOU. BOTH TEAMS HAS AN HOUR. THEY WILL BE JUDGED BY ME AND CHEF, BEST ONE WINS THE CHALLENGE AND THE LOSERS HAVE TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF" **Chris shouted through his mega-phone while our team huddled together to gather ideas of what we could build.

**"Okay so what have we got?"** Sky said to our team. **"By the looks of it we've got a few planks of wood,some rocks and a tin of soup. We're doomed"** Dave groaned. **"Don't forget the glitter!"** Ella sang holding a bucket of pink sparkly dust. **"Yay gliter wahoo!"** Sugar cheered."** "I have an idea" **Leonard started to speak** "Maybe we could build a wizard tower."** All of us agreed that a wizard tower would be the best idea for now, even Beardo made happy sound effects to tell us he thought it was a great idea.

We got to work building the tower but I couldn't help but look over to the other team. Jasmine was leading the team, discussing the idea of building the house in a nearby tree to act as a support. The team quickly got to work and Jasmine showed the rest of her team how to make basic tools from the things they collected. Jasmine was currently showing the rebus how to make a hammer by tightly tying some rope around a rock to the end of a sturdy stick. She was so smart and a very quick thinker but she wasn't arrogant about it, she knew her strengths and was confident. She was amazing.

After a while out tower was finished, it took really good but it wasn't held together by anything The rocks were just stacked on top of eachother. Then suddenly the ground began to shake, knocking over our tower. The clackson sounded and we lost the challenge. I stood and watched Beardo get shot out of the canon, he seemed like a cool guy it was just a shame he got voted off so early but better him than me.

As I was walking back to the campgrounds I saw Jasmine from a distance, she was leaning against a tree day dreaming. "**Hey!"** I called to Jasmine as I ran over to her. **"You're Jasmine right?" **Of course I knew the answer, I just wanted an opportunity to get a conversation going. **"Yeah that's right, and you're Shawn?"** I nodded in response. **"uh,Thanks again for saving me this morning, I really appreciate it" "Like I said earlier it's no problem, I wouldn't want you falling to your death would I?"** We both shared a laugh and then it got kind if awkward so I decided to bring up a new subject.

**"So uh I saw you in the challenge today, you're a really good team leader and your resource skills are amazing!"** She smiled wide at my compliment which told me I wasn't totally messing up.** "Thanks! I'm quite a survivalist so I'm always prepared for this kind of thing"** **"No way, I'm a survivalist too" "Really?"** She seemed genuinely interested.** "Yeah, I'm ready for when the zombie apocalypse comes . I've spent years planning and training to get my survival skills up to scratch just in case. Plus I'm a master at karate so I'll show those zombies who's boss!"** I showed her some of my karate moves and she giggled in response, it felt amazing knowing I was the one making her laugh. **"Well I'm not prepared for a zombie apocalypse but I am prepared for being stranded In the outback, I grew up there so I know everything there is to know about it. Especially poison creatures and antidotes. Australia is home to 11 of the worlds deadliest creatures so you've got to know what to avoid" **

**"Wow"** I was in awe, the more this girl began to speak the more my heart began to pound. Was I falling for her? **"It's too bad we're on different teams, we could have been the ultimate survival pair"** I said. She smiled.** "That's true but just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we can't be friends? I'm still not going to go easy in you though. I'm here to win!" **We stared another laugh. **"I wouldn't have it any other way"** I said smiling at her. We both realised it was getting late so we said our goodbyes and i went back to the cave my team had chosen to sleep. I thought of her the whole night, hopefully we'll talk again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: hey guys it's sammy, i'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while and that this chapters kinda short but i really wanted to upload something. I'm behind on the tdpi episodes because i have to wait until they come on youtube for me to watch them. Hope you enjoy!)**

I woke up from my position in a tree and realised most of my team mates were still asleep on the ground below. Because our wizard tower collapsed yesterday we had no shelter too sleep under and ended up sleeping in the pouring rain. I was an early riser so I decided to go out into the forest and find something edible for out team to eat. As I ventured out into the forest i decided to climb to the top of a tall tree so it would be easier to spot any edible food, that and I would be able to see any zombies coming for miles. I spent most days in the tree tops, that way crawlers can't get to you which is why I'm a master of climbing trees.

While in the tree I spotted Jasmine and one of the twins looking for food just like I was. One of the twins picked up a strange looking apple which i recognised straight away, it was poisonous. Before I could warn her Jasmine already had by launching a stick through the air that manage to pierce through the apple and knocking it right out of her hand.

The blonde screamed.** "I could of given you a bite if you just asked"** she cried nervously. **"Sorry to scare you like that Samey"** Jasmine said. So her names Samey,she's the more nervous twin if I recall. **"But something seems off about that fruit. It's poisonous but I can't quite put my finger on what it's called"** **"It's called the mancinella fruit. The Spanish knows it as the apple of death "** I piped up, making the girls notice me up high in the tree. "He's right, though I doubt it would have killed you,it would make your mouth blister like crazy" Jasmine said. I climbed down the branches and stood between Samey and Jasmine.

**"The mancinella fruit may look like just a normal apple but it's skin lets off a toxin which gives you a nasty rash when you touch it"** the blonde then looked down at her hand which was now covered in a nasty red itchy rash.** "Oh gosh it's so itchy!"**

**"That's the first lesson in survival princess, know your fruits. Second? Soak your hand in water then rub it with sand. BOOM swelling gone."** "**But I'm supposed to help Jasmine look for berries"** Samey said as she looked up hopefully at Jasmine who smiled in return.

**"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be much help if your hand swelled up like a wicket keepers glove"** Both me and Samey gave her a blank stare. **"Cricket? It's a game-"** The confused stares continued as Jasmine sighed in defeat. **"Never mind, just go."** The cheerleader quickly thanked both me and Jasmine and then ran off to ease her swelling hand. Leaving me and Jasmine alone together. There was a short awkward silence between us followed by quick glances and blushing cheeks. Finally Jasmine decided to break the silence, something I was too nervous to do.

**"I must say your quite the outdoorsmen, you even know your poisonous foods - I'm impressed"**

**"Same goes for your archery skills, you hit that apple straight on"**

**"Is their any reason you were up in that tree?" **

**"So the crawlers won't get me obviously, places high above ground are great for getting away from zombies. They're not the brightest of creatures. **

**"I hear you there mate"** Jasmine spoke with a chuckle and she elbowed me playfully.

The effect this girls company was having on me was incredible, I've never felt so close and comfortable to someone in such a short time. I offered to help her find some berries and asking the way we started up conversation again, talking about everything and nothing all at once. I tried to be charming honestly I did but I'm just not a charming guy. My efforts of making her laugh succeeded though as she let out a giggle at one of my stupid comments. That giggle was followed by uncontrollable breathy laughter complete with a small snort at the end. Most people would think that a laugh like that would be a total turn off but I found it endearing. I felt a sense of relief that I was capable for her laughter, I was capable of putting her in such a state of relaxation and trust.

Of course our precious moment couldn't last and it didn't. Chris's voice sounded through the mega phone telling all the contestants to meet him near the campgrounds for the next challenge. We both looked at each other and said our goodbyes, as she turned around though I called out to her. **"Good luck on today's challenge"**

**"You too!"** She said as she ran off smiling, I swear I felt my heart beat right out if my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**((an: hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I my laptop taken of last week and only just got it back today, hope you enjoy this chapter and they're will be more coming soon!))**

Yesterday's challenge was pretty univentful. Basically it was an obstical relay race where each person from each team had to complete an obstical while carrying a giant wild boar. Nothing much happened apart from the boar nearly ate my brains, I fell into the lake and we lost yet another challenge which ended with Leonard going home. I did however find a cave for the rest of my team to sleep in, I'm sticking to sleeping in the tree tops though. There's no way in risking getting bitten if one or all of my teammates turn to zombies!

I was out looking for food as usual when I spotted Jasmine giving some words of advice to Samey. That's another thing about her, she always seemed so concerned for her teammates physical and mental well being. I remember back to yesterday on how she won another challenge for her team. She told me that she was worried that people would take her assertiveness for being bossy and controlling but she couldn't let a member of her team go home. I loved dominance and assertivenessIn girls, confidence and leadership skills are such great trates to have.I plucked up the courage and finally walked over to the two females.

**"Hey guys"** I said which made both of them look up.

**"G'day Shawn"**

**"Hey Jasmine" **We stared into eachothers eyes and I felt my cheeks burn with a blonde cheerleader awkwardly coughed.

**"I'm uh going that way"** Samey smiled at Jasmine and then scuttled off, I think she left us alone in purpose. I must thank her later

**"So shawn"** Jasmine said in her endearing thick accent and she scooted towards me. **"Any zombies cited in the area?"**

This was great, normally I had to bring up the topic if zombies with girls. Finally someone who understands! Look,survival skills and a healthy fear of the undead? Man this girl has everything!

**"Not yet but that doesn't mean they won't be here soon, they can walk on water you know"**

**"Oh I get you,they could be anywhere"** She said as she moved closer yet a again so we were almost touching, I started to get nervous. I needed to get out of here before I mess up.

**"I uh, better go give these to my team before the challenge starts. I'll talk to you later?"**

**"No worries, I'll be here**" she smiled

I ran back to the cave my team slept in.

** "Hey guys who's hungry?"** Before I could even give the bag of food to anyone I was tackled to the ground by sugar and landed on the cave floor with a thud.

Ella started to sing until sugar shoved a pear in her mouth. It's not how I would of done it but at least she wasn't singing anymore. Sky came running in with some water she collected from the stream for us to drink. Ella started to sign a song to thank sky but Dave stopped her short, he had a lot less patience than the rest of us. I suggested that she go and sing to the other team as a sign of friendly competition and I was so televised when she thought it was a wonderful idea and ran off to do so. Sky offered to help me look for food in the morning and so did Dave, that guys so hopelessly in love with her that he'll hang of their every word. Why was everyone being so friendly all of a sudden? Friendly people let their guard down. They might as well set out a bowl of brains with a sign saying zombies eat free!

Suddenly Chris's voice sounded through the speakers telling us to gather near the forest. Once we were all gathered together Chris decided to tell us out challenge for today. It was like dodge ball crossed with hide and seek, apart from the dodge balls were replaced with balloon filled with god awful things and this version could possibly get you killed. When a balloon is popped on you wether it's your own or a balloon from the other team it mean your out. The last player standing wins it for their team. The siren went off signaling the start if the challenge.

I grabbed a handful of balloon and sprinted off deep in to the woods alone. If we stayed together as a team it would be easier for the other team to eliminate us faster, our team needed to win this time we've already lost twice in a row. When I finally realised I was on my own I used my cake decorating skills to camouflaged myself as a tree. I worked at a bakery last summer and my boss taught me how to use frosting and the things around me as camouflage which could really come in handy when you're hiding from zombies. My camouflage stemmed like a brilliant idea, until Dave saw the white of my eyes and nearly crapped himself because he thought I was some sorted mutated eyeball tree. He came to warn me that him and Sky had already been hit with a balloon and that our team were losing players fast. That's when I ditched the camouflage and headed up into the tree tops to try and get some of the other team members hit.

As I was hiding in the trees I saw Jasmine from a distance, she was tiptoeing through the woods looking left and right every second to make sure that no one had spotteded her. Even with all the twigs on the ground she moves through the forest so silent and graceful which was an extremely hard thing to was my chance, if I hit her with one of my balloons that means our team is one person closer to winning this challenge. But I got distracted by the way she moved, her long power legs, her shining dark hair, the look of concentration in those deep bribe eyes. Uh-oh was I really falling for her this hard?

This couldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Today's challenge went well, I was the last camper standing so our team won. It was so nice to have one night where we actually had proper food rather than nuts and berries. It was also really good to know that there's no possibility that you might go home. After the elimination I went to go find Jasmine, apparently Samey had been eliminated tonight. I knew they were friends so I thought I'd go and check on her to see how she was doing. I saw her sat up high in the tree where she normally slept, I climbed it and sat on the branch next to her.

**"Hey Jasmine"**

**"Oh hey Shawn"** she looked at me as she smiled bright, I loved her smile.

**"I'm sorry about tonight, are you alright?"**

**"Sorry about what? You haven't done anything"**

**"About Samey"**

**"Samey?"**

**"Yeah, I heard she got eliminated tonight and I know you two were friends so-"**

**"OH"** She stared laughing

**"Uh,is everything ok?"**

**"I'm not supposed to tell you this but"** she leaned in closet and whispered in my ear. **"Samey never left the** **island, she convinced Chris that Amy was her so Amy got the boot"** I tried keeping up but it was just so confusing!

**"So Amy went home?"**

**Yes but everyone thinks Samey went. Samey's now going to pretend** **to be Amy for the rest of her time here, you can't tell anyone about this though "**

**"Don't worry I won't, I promise. What are friends for?"**

**"Thanks shawn, I really appreciate it and I'm sure Samey will too "**

After that I went back to my teams cave.

**"Where were you,we were worried" **Sky said as I entered the cave.

**"I was talking to Jasmine"**

**"That's just typical, you've been spending so much time with her lately, your on our team not hers!"**

Sugar said.

**"Jasmine's all about winning, you gotta remember that. She'll probably stab you in the back the first chance she gets. You've got to start thinking about yourself." **Dave said

**"You're both right, I'm sorry guys from now on I'm team muskawk and nothing else" **

I mean I really like Jasmine but I've got to think logically about this, if I get too attached to her than there's a higher risk of me getting eaten alive if we're the last two in the zombie apocalypse.

I woke up the next morning and went to go hunt for berries as usual. However this time Sky and Dave wanted to join me, I could use two extra pairs of hands. Sky stopped at a blueberry bush to pick some berries while me and Dave carried on deeper into the woods while I taught him how to hunt for berries and nuts.I grabbed a stick and ran out into the nearest set of bushes swinging my stick wildly in the air.

**"HIYAH!" **I screamed as my stick hit the ground, making a handful of berries fall right into my hand.

**"And that is how you hunt for berries" **I said to Dave as he trailed behind me with a confused look on his face.

**"Well yeah but isn't their an easier way?"**

I was just about respond when another voice spoke up.

**"Hey Shawn, want to come pick with us?"**

I turned around to see Jasmine smiling at me with Samey by her side. I really wanted to join them but I saw Dave's face which was forced into a frown so I decided against it. I thought about what my team said yesterday and they were right, I need to stop focussing on Jasmine and get my head in the game.

I couldn't even give Jasmine a response, I just muttered nonsense then ran back to the cave without another word. Falling in love means I'd have to protect myself and her from zombies and I just can't risk that, it'll put myself in ever more danger!

Chris's clackson went off and we were all told to gather at the clearing for today's challenge. The challenge was a truth of dare game, each contestant got chosen at random to either tell a truth or do a dare. Sounds simple enough right? Wrong. If we failed the dare of didn't tell the truth we got electrocuted by the steel bands around our necks.

I was ready for this challenge, I had nothing to hide! The challenge went on and everybody did their share of truths or dares and we git electrocuted a lot. I also got to cover Dave in snot and watch him nearly pass out with was a positive thing, even thigh it resulted in us getting shocked again. Both teams were tied 4-4 and Ella and Rodney had been chosen to do the tie braker. I was do glad Ella was up against Rodney. He was a tough guy but his big build and large hands were not so good for undoing tight knots which meant out team won again!

I was walking though woods back to my tree after eating the fast food meal and celebrating the win with my team. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going. I ended up bumping into someone and knocking myself and them down in the process, that person just happened to be Jasmine.

**"Jasmine, I didn't see you there. I was thinking and then trees and running and-"**

**"It's alright don't worry about it." **She smiled at me but then her smile stared to fade, she continued talking.

**"You were acting pretty weird this morning. Is everything ok?"**

I started to panic, I couldn't tell her why I was avoiding her that would upset her even more.

**"Yeah, uh everything's fine. I, um, gotta go bye!" **

I ran off leaving her behind for the second time today. If I keep running off and leaving her like this she's going to hate me.

I'm in deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now nearly morning and I'd just woken from my position in the tree. I looked over to my left to see Jasmine asleep peacefully on the tree branch of the tree across from me. She looked so peaceful even when she was sleeping, her eyes closed softly and the smallest hint of a smile etched onto those lovely thick lips of hers.

She's cool and she's accepting of my life long mission to keep my brain from being eaten by the undead? This was great! DING DING full points, looks like I've found my perfect falling for her means I have to protect her brain and mine, heh that's a deal breaker! Most people would think I'm being harsh but I've seen those zombie apocoplyse movies. Everytime the guy falls in love he ends up being eaten because when it comes down to killing his now undead girlfriend he gets all sentimental and freezes before cutting her head off! I like Jasmine I really do but I also like being alive and having my brain in perfect condition.

Then my eye caught something that made my blood run cold. It was a dull green figure with glowing red eyes slowly limping towards the camp. I knew exactly what it was, A ZOMBIE! I'm outta hear man!I quickly jumped down from the tree I was in and ran as far away from the direction of the zombie as I could. I should of woken Jasmine but waking her would have alerted the zombies hoard and put us both in danger. Well uh mostly me, but her too! Self preservations come first. I had to keep calm, I know what I'm doing I've trained for this I've just got to keep it together.

I hurried to Chris's trailer and grabbed some items out of his trash can; a banana peel, a slightly rotting dead fish and some eggshells. I went into the bushes nearby, constantly on the lookout for the undead or any form of surviving life that hadn't been infected. My plan was simple, disguise myself as a zombie and make my way over to the waterfall where it's safe. There I'll build a home base behind it and wait until I find any other survivors, if Jasmine isn't a flesh eating monster by then I'll ask her out on a date.

But if the zombies are going to believe that I was one of them I'd have to act,look and smell like them too. I grabbed the rotten fish and rubbed it all over my clothes and body so now I smelled like rotting flesh. I covered myself in the rest of the trash I collected and slowly began to limp towards the waterfall, making a series of general zombie noises for good measure. I was nearly at the waterfall when I heard a voice behind me, it was chef he was probably a zombie by now! I ran as fast as I could away from zombie chef but it was too late, he's tackled me to the ground and was now carrying me under his arm. This was most likely going to be the end of me.

**"Where have you been hiding, the dumpster? Dang boy" **

The English speaking voice made me realise that chef hadn't been turned into a zombie, he's still human. I had to warn him about the apocalypse.

**"Chef,You're you! Good, uh listen. Zombie apocalypse here, we can hide behind that waterfall- WHAT?"**

As I went to point to the waterfall it had disappeared, it was there a minute ago I swear.

**"Th-the waterfall, it's gone !"**

**"You must be hallucinating from the stink" **

Without another word he dragged me over to the docks where all the camp mates and Chris were move gathering on the docks, the zombies won't be able to sneak up on you there.I ran over to my team, checking for bite marks or infections just to be safe.

**"Where have you been?" **

Dave seethed, looking rather annoyed.

**"Hiding from the hoard,just like you guys on these docks!"**

**"Now that Shawn's back we can continue the game!" **

Chris spoke through his megaphone.

**"Game? This ain't no game,crazy man! It's life or death."**

Dave than turned to me and whispered in my ear.

**"Let me tell you the rules if the game Shawn, we have to grab a dueling stick and knock the other teams zombie into the water,got it?"**

**"They're here already?!"**

I grabbed a dueling stick and ran across the dock, I looked across to see who my undead opponent was and felt my heart drop. It was Jasmine. Jasmine's a zombie? I should of helped her, I should of warned her but I didn't and now she's been infected because of me. I felt useless that I couldn't save the only girl i ever cared about but I can't change that now, I know what I have to do even if it breaks my heart. I ran towards her, staring at the face of the coolest girl I'd ever met which was now contaminated and corrupted by the undead. I swung my dueling stick as hard as I could and it collided with the zombie with a mighty thud, knocking her into the water below.

I ran back to my team and high-fived Dave, finally appreciates my heroic tendencies to insure we all wouldn't be eaten zombie that inhabited Jasmine body resurfaced, spitting out some water and looking absolutely furious.

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"**

That's when I realised zombies can't speak English, and it sounded very much like Jasmine which means she was never a zombie. Uh-oh. I've totally blown it with her, the most awesome girl on the planet and I decided to smack her in the face with a duelling stick, which is now starting to bruise. Ouch.

I think I've just made a biiiiig mistake.

The challenge was now over, our team winning once again thanks to Sugar. As we we're walking back from the challenge I tried to catch up to Jasmine who was more than a little bit annoyed at me.

**"Jasmine I am so, I thought you were you know. And then Dave said and-"**

I was cut off by jasmines strong hands clutching my shirt and dragging me up to meet her livid face, I gulped.

**"You know what?"**

**"I'm a jerk?"**

**"I missed on purpose so you wouldn't get eliminated and now I'm probably the one going home!"**

**"So.. Uh, thanks for that!" **

I called out too her but she'd already stormed off angrily I'm a huff which I sighed at.

I'm in deep trouble.

It was now time for the elimination ceremony, I was up high I'm one of the trees with a pair of binoculars to make sure Jasmine didn't get voted off. Chris had handed out all but one marshmallow leaving Jasmine and Samey in the final two. I leaned in closer and could hear faintly what Chris was saying.

**"Jasmine, you could of won the challenge for your team but you let your emotions get in the way of letting your intimidating physice do it's job"**

Jasmine stood up and sighed, she looked ultimately ashamed and defeated. It made my heart sink.

**"Let's get this over with" **

she mumbled with her head down.

**"I hope you learn your lesson because you're safe !"**

A marshmallow then landed in her hands, I let put a sigh of relief. I was so glad she's safe. I thought back to how she sacrificed herself in today's challenge so I wouldn't get the boot. Maybe there is more to life than preparing for the zombie apocalypse.

Now it's time to start thinking more of my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**((AN: hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with work so I haven't been able to come on here at all, I'm also sorry it's a short chapter the next one will be up soon I promise!))**

This morning I didn't bother going berry picking in the part of the woods I'd usually go. The reason being was that if I went my usual path I'd most likely meet up with Jasmine and I really didn't feel like getting punched today. What I did to Jasmine was terrible and even though I want to make it right Jasmine was a very bitter person so I thought it would be best to leave her to cool off for a while.

Whist out in another part of the woods I bumped into Dave who was holding a single flower which he was twirling beneath his fingers.

**"Oh hey Shawn, do you like it? I've planned this romantic picnic to finally win Sky over"**

Dave was sat on a large red picnic blanket decorated with an array of hand picked flowers. Ontop of the blanket was a banquet of different fruit, nuts and berries. It really was fancy, it would definitely win a girl over.

**"Ah,a picnic is the most romantic way to eat. You know once you get past the idea there could be bugs and animal droppings in every bite" **Dave said in a dreamy haze as he twirled the yellow flower ones more.

**"Didn't you say Sky was hesitant about getting into a relationship?"**

**"No, all she said was I like you too but. The but could of meant anything like 'I like you too but even more than you like me' "**

**"Uh-huh sky's competitive amigo,she's not here for a relationship. She's here for the million bucks, aren't you?"**

**"I don't care about the money..."**

**"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you over your INSANITY"**

Dave sighed dreamily. **"Wouldn't you pay a million dollars just to be with your true love?"**

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Jasmine was the only girl to accept and love me for who I was. I needed to let her know how much she means to me .

**" I'll go get sky for you"**

I'll find sky, send her to Dave and then go tell Jasmine how I really feel. As I ran through the forest in search of Sky when I ran passed Ellla.

**"Shawn" **She began to sing **"have you seen Dave?"**

**"He's in the clearing, ready to bare his soul for love!"**

After more running I finally met up with Sky, my mind was in a blurry haze I couldn't find the words to make coherent sentences.

**" .so beautiful. CAN'T GIVE DETAILS BUT YOU GOTTA-"**

I was cut off my Chris announcing for us to go to the clearing so he could explain today's challenge.

**"SERIOUSLY?!"** I groaned, will I EVER get a break?

Me and Sky both ran to the clearing but I headed in a different direction and told Sky I'd catch up with her. Truth is I was going to pick some flowers for Jasmine, on one of the first days on the island Jasmine told me about her love of flowers. She told me of her favourite flowers, of how she used to help her aunt in the flower shop she owned, even of how she was named after her mothers favourite flower. Unfortunately there wasn't much choice of flowers on the island, just some generic yellow Daisy's but I picked a bunch for her anyway.

I ran back to the clearing where most of the campers were already sitting apart from Ella and Dave who weren't back yet. Jasmine was sat on her teams log with the rest of her team mates, she stood up when I walked over to her. This could be a good sign, but the scowl plastered on her face said otherwise.

**"Hey Jasmine, I need to tell you how I feel"**

I said as I handed her the flowers. The scowl on her face tightened as she knocked the flowers out of my hand and onto the ground and pulled me close to her face by grabbing the front of my shirt. We were so close that our noses were almost touching, I could almost feel the rage radiating from her face.

**"Me first, I want YOU to stay away from me. We clear?"**

I gulped as a response.

**"good."**

After that Jasmine loosened her grip on me and I quickly scurried back the my team where a very sad looking Ella and Dave had now returned.

The challenge today was trying to collect a coin from a monkey with out teams band on it, seems easy right? Wrong. Each monkey was given a head start and our monkey decided to eat the coin who then got eaten by a bear. Not only did we have to deal with getting the coin OUT of the monkey we also had to try and figure out how to get the monkey out of the bear.

Sky had an idea to bring Chris the bear since that's where the monkey was which was a terrible idea and would most likely get it l killed. But it was the only idea we had and Dave was still trying to prove that he was perfect for Sky in a romantic kind of way so of course he agreed to the idea. Which is how Dave ended up getting his brains near enough squeezed out from a literal 'bear hug'.

After the whole bear catastrophe we finally managed to get Dave free with the help of Ella's singing that out the bear in a trance. We finally brought the bear with monkey and the coin inside to Chris who then stated we needed to get the coin out of the bear and put it in the vending machine. Just our luck, how on earth are we going to get the coin out of a LIVE GRIZZLY BEAR?!

Sugar then did something we we're all not expecting, she started choking the bear until he coughed up the money. All of us were taken back by how strong and brave she was being, well when I say brave I mean really really stupid. Then Sugar did something even more horrific than before, she put her hand down the monkeys throat and started searching for the coin. I could feel my eyes watering at the sight of the monkey squeal in pain and sugars hand searched the monkeys insides for the coin. I wanted to throw up, it was probably the most disturbing thing I've ever see in my life. Sugar finally got the coin but as soon as she did Jasmine appeared from the bushes with her teams coin.

Jasmine began to run towards the vending machine, Sugar knew she wouldn't be able to out run Jasmine so she the the coin and hoped for the best. Half of me wanted Jasmine to win the challenge just to see that beautiful smile on her face but the other half of me really wanted a take out meal. To our teams delight Sugars coin made it first into the vending machine which meant victory for our team.

While everyone else on the team began to cheer I cast my glance over at Jasmine who look over all ashamed and embarrassed. Her posture was slumped and her head was hung low while her arms encased herself in a hug, she really looked disappointed in herself. When she looked up I have her a small smile and a thumbs up to try and lift her spirits but she only shot an icy glare back at me.

This was awful, will she ever forgive me?


	9. Chapter 9

Today the challenge was an underground maze deep within the caves of the mines. We got there by being crammed into a giant orb and then being shoved off a 150ft drop into the mines, it wasn't the best experience to say the least.

The aim of the challenge was to find our way out and be the first team to cross the finish line together. We had an advantage of being trapped together as a team while the other team got split up. Unfortunately we had the disadvantage of choosing the tunnel that lead to the confession can which meant we all ended up wading through the sewers and coming up through the toilet. It was probably the most revolting thing I've ever experienced, and I've experienced some vile things in my life. It took 3 hours for Dave to regain conciseness after that and he had to take 7 showers just to feel relatively clean again.

Neither team won the challenge because non of us crossed the finish line how Chris wanted us to but he still said that one of us would be going home. I was really worried, this meant that anyone could be voted off including me and Jasmine.

I thought back to how Jasmine coped today in the challenge, which wasn't very well at all. She was so terrified which is a state I've never seen her in before, she's normally so brave and courageous. It's sad how someone can let an irrational fear take over their whole lives.

After the challenge me and Dave sat in the woods away from our cave and the other teams treehouse so no one would be able to hear us. We had some time before the elimination ceremony stated so we started discussing our love lives. Dave began telling me about how things we're going with him and Sky and how he was so close to being her boyfriend while I asked for some advice about Jasmine.

**"Still going no where huh?" **Dave asked

**"Yeah, I keep trying but she's just so mad at me for the whole hitting-her-in-the-face-because-I-thought-she-was-a-zombie thing"**

** "I'm really sorry about that, that was kinda my fault. But don't worry Shawn I'm sure Jasmine will get over it soon, Samey said that Jasmine really liked you"** Dave said with a smile

As we were talking Topher just happened to walk past and pick up on our conversation. I'd never spoken to the guy before so I never really had an opinion on him. All I know is that he's pretty big headed and self centred.

**"Awh what's this, you've got a little crush on Jasmine, Shawn?"** Topher said in a mocking tone as he walked up to us arrogantly.

**"And what if I do? It's none of your business "**

**"Sorry Shawny boy but it seems like Jasmine's pretty into me, but then again who wouldnt be? Have you seen my face?!" **Topher boasted.

I started to get annoyed.

**"What do you mean she's into you?" **There's no way I'd let a amazing girl like her fall for an egotistical maniac like him.

** "Exactly what I said my friend, I mean we got really close in todays challenge, she was clinging to me for dear life. Couldn't keep her hands off me."**

**"But that's because she's claustrophobic, she was scared to death" I shouted. **

This guy couldn't be serious could he?

**"From what I heard you two were the only people in that tunnel so the only person she had to cling on to was you. Plus didn't she use you as a human shovel? She sounds soooo into you" **Dave said said sarcastically as he butted into the conversation. It was nice to have my buddy on my side.

**"That's beside the point. The main thing is that I've had Jasmine's body pressed against me and you haven't. She's not normally the girl i'd go for but she's got one hell of a hot body, if she wanted some of the Tophster I wouldn't deny her of it if you know what I mean" **he winked**.**

My blood was beging to boil at the sound of him degrading her like that. How dare he! But he still continued.

**"When we were in the mine she held me so tight that my head was squished right between her boobs. Who knew she had such a great rack? They felt so soft and warm against me. Too bad I wasn't facing the other way that way I'd be able to get a good look at them too " **

he just folded his as and smirked as I glared at him. I wanted to say something but he still continued.

**"Also have you seen her ass? It's so sexy in those tight little shorts she wears. It's really firm too.I made sure to give it a feel when we were helping eachother off the ground. I don't think she noticed though. You know it wouldn't be a bad thing too see her underneath me naked. What do you think about that Shaw-"**

Before he finished his sentence I concluded that Topher was the biggest asshole on the planet as I proceeded to punch him in the face.

Topher fell to the floor holding his left cheek. Now I'm not normally the type of guy got violence but something just snapped inside of me, there's no way I'm letting him treat jasmine like that!

**"My beautiful face! What the FUCK is your problem man?!" **He screamed.

I pinned him to the floor by his throat as I scowled at him.

** "Don't you DARE touch Jasmine ever again. I don't even want you to think about her like that! The only thing you should be doing is respecting her you perverted peice of shit!"**

**"Okay dude I'm sorry I was just having a bit of fun it won't happen again, geeze!" **Topher looked like he was going to cry he was so scared.

After my violent outburst Dave pulled me off of Topher and pulled me back towards the camp grounds telling me over and over that he'll get eliminated soon enough.

I sure hope so.


End file.
